


Gotta Get Out

by dirtbaghood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtbaghood/pseuds/dirtbaghood
Summary: sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to make them longer but school gets in the way.





	1. O N E

So this is my first time using this website so I hope you guys don't hate this. This story is from my wattpad account @justbands20. I'm most likely gonna just continue posting the story from here. -Emily

 

xxx

 

_London Spencer_

I watched as my dad introduced the church choir and then my solo. I walked onto the stage and looked out. There were a variety of people in the seats. From old people to toddlers, they're all dressed in nice clothes. I started singing a song from the set list. I belted my voice to go from high pitches to low pitches. I closed my eyes as I let the passion of my lungs take over me. 

After a few minutes of singing I heard the lobby doors slam shut. I jumped and looked in front of me. I saw the infamous Calum Hood. His eyes went huge, I saw him bite his lip nervously. "Sorry." He said looking down then he left. "Can you believe that waste of space, interrupting London." I heard a voice from the crowd. I cringed that what they called Calum. 

After a few more songs everyone filed out of the building. "I can't believe that Calum kid." I heard my dad. I looked at my dad as I walked out of the building. I started for my house as I felt someone's gaze on me. I turned around and saw Calum, "why did you stop the whole set?" I asked him as he walked up to me. "Because I heard your singing and it was amazing." Calum said making me blush. "So you had to check me out?" I asked him laughing. 

He blushed looking away from me. Oh, did I just make him blush. "So what's your name?" Calum asked me smiling. I looked at Calum. "London, now I've got to go. My dad can't see us together." I said to Calum. Calum smiled, "that's a beautiful name." I heard Calum. "Thank you Calum." I said to him blushing. He smiled, his warm eyes telling me to stay with him, the corner of his eyes crinkling. I smiled and turned around and started for my house again. Wow, Calum is actually very nice.

I walked into my medium sized house. There were crosses every where. "So I heard that Calum Hood disrupted your solo for the choir." My aunt Kate said. I nodded. "He is the rat of this town I don't want you going near him ever." I heard Kate say. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard it before." I said going up to my room. 

I changed put of my church clothes and put on a white tee shirt and denim shorts. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Flashes of Calum's smile filled my vision. I smiled and rolled over onto my stomach. No you can't be falling for him. 

Every Sunday since then, Calum has visited me after church. He walks me home too. He has gotten me into his favorite band Green Day. He started asking about music, hobbies, and my family. He has even gotten personal with his life. I don't know how but he's different than other guys. He's actually nice and wants to talk, not just fuck. He always does a little happy dance whenever I answer any of his questions. We have gotten closer and closer. I just wish everyone didn't hate him.

I belted one high note and looked out of the lobby doors. I was wearing a little black dress with black heels. I saw Calum looking in. He smiled at me. I smiled and finished my set. "And that of course was my daughter, London." my father said and the crowd cheered. "I'll see you guys on Wednesday for a church dinner." my father said. They all nodded. I just wanted to see Calum again. Everyone start filing out and I followed. I watched as Calum held the door for the people. "God, you're such a waste of space." I heard someone call Calum. Anger ran through my veins as I stood by my dad. 

We got to the door and I looked at Calum and smiled. "Thank you, Calum." I said as I felt his gaze linger over my body. "Don't talk to him." My dad said angry as he glared at Calum. Calum has never seen me in a dress. I walked the opposite direction of my dad. I watched Calum let out the last people, giving him glares. He smiled and walked over me. We walked on the other side of the building. Calum wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my mine around his neck. "Meet me in the church yard, tonight at twelve." Calum said into my ear. I smiled and looked at him. The corners of his eyes were crinkling because of his smiling. His brown hair fell across his forehead perfectly. I saw his roman numeral tattoo on his collarbone. Jesus christ his collarbones. 

We sat like this for a while. I put my head on his chest as I felt him put his head in my shoulder. Calum smelled of cigarettes and cheap cologne. "Calum, I'll be here." I said to him. He looked down at me and smiled. "Yay!" Calum said excitedly. "Are you gonna walk me home?" I asked him. Calum smiled, "Yes, of course like every Sunday."

I looked over at my parents, they went back into the church. "We are good." I said. Calum nodded, I felt him grab my hand. I smiled and looked up at. I got out my phone and took a picture of us holding hands. Calum took my phone and put his phone number in it. 

We got to the familiar tree that we always stop at. Calum leaned against the tree. I saw my house down the driveway. "Alright, I'll text you when I get to the church yard." Calum said. I looked at him, "Ok, I can't wait to see you." I said and he kissed my cheek. I blushed as I turned around. Calum grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him again. "Sorry that was a really bad kiss." Calum said and put his lips on mine. I melted into the kiss as I put my hands on his chest. I pulled away remembering that no one is home.

"There is no one here. Come on." I said grabbing his hand. "You sure?" Calum asked as I lead him down the driveway. "Yeah, they'll be gone for hours." I said and we walked into my house. He stopped in his tracks as he looked around. "Come on." I said pulled him up the stairs to my room.

I opened it and we walked in. My room was a blue color with grey. There were fairy lights around the ceiling. The curtains were grey and blue. "This is your room." Calum said as I shut the door. He turned around and looked at me. "Yeah it is." I said. 

Calum turned around in front of my bed. I walked over to him and put my lips onto his. I pushed him back onto the bed and I felt him put his hands on my hips and pull me on top of him. I felt him pull away. I looked at him confused. "I'm just making sure you're not doing anything you don't want to do." Calum said looking up at me. I looked down at his chocolate brown eyes. "Well, are you doing anything you don't want to do?" I asked him. 

He looked at me and smiled, "did you really just ask me that?" He asked. I blushed, "I know that was stupid." I said smiling. I saw him smile as he started to lean in again as I heard the front door slam shut like normally. My aunt was home. I looked at Calum in panic. "London!" I heard my aunt come up the stairs. What am I gonna do? To my aunt, I have the town's rat in my bed. 

I heard my aunt knock on my door. "Hold on!" I said as Calum got off of me. I grabbed Calum's hands and pushed him into my closet. I shut the closet door and walked over to the other. I opened my bedroom door. "Just seeing how you were doing, there will be lunch at one." she said. I nodded and she walked away. I shut the door and got Calum from my closet. He smiled as I pulled him back to my bed.

He pulled me on top of him, "that was a close one." I said. Calum smiled, "I know. Maybe I should go. I will text you when I'm at the church yard." Calum said making us sit up. 

I looked at him and frowned. "But Cal" I said pouting, Calum looked into my eyes. "I don't want you to get in trouble." Calum said. "But I've waited all week to see you I just wanted to see you." I said putting my head in my hands. I felt Cal grab my hands and pull them away from my face. "London, please I don't want you getting in trouble because we really won't be able to see each other." Calum said, "Plus I got to go play bass for like three hours at band practice." 

I looked up at Calum. "Alright." I said. Calum smiled and kissed my lips one more time and walked over to my window. He opened it and hopped out. I missed his touch already. I laid down and waited for the next five hours.

_Calum Hood_

I put my bass in its gig case and grabbed my amp. "So practice same time next week?" Mikey asked. I smiled, "Of course." I said. Luke, Ash, and Mike smiled. "So where are you going off to so quickly?" Luke asked. "I'm meeting London." I said to them. I watched them smile, "The preacher's daughter?" Ash asked shocked. "Yep, don't tell anyone though." I said to them as I pulled out a cigarette. "I won't tell, I know how he is." Luke said. I smiled. "Thanks guys, now I really need to go." I said as I checked the time. It was 11:35 pm. I walked out of Michaels garage and found my small car. I put my bass and amp in the back. I got into my car and lit my cigarette. I started my car and started for the church yard.

I pulled into the church's back parking lot. I got out my phone and texted London, "at the church!" 

"Ok, I'm on my way." She texted back. I smiled and got out of my car. It was cold. I grabbed a sweatshirt and put it on. I grabbed blankets, shut my car door, and walked to the middle of the church yard. I put three blankets on the grown. 

I saw a figure walk towards me. It must he London, I watched her hips sway with each step. I smiled as the moon lit up London's beautiful face. "It's so great to see you." London said and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her. "I brought blankets if you're cold." I said to her. She nodded. We walked over to the blankets, London sat down then I did. I grabbed the blankets and put them on us. 

We laid down and London put her head on my stomach. I watched her look up at the stars. "The stars are so beautiful at night." She said as she watched them carefully. "Not as beautiful as you." I said to her. She smiled, "Nothing can compare to the stars though." She said. I pulled her closer to me, "nothing can compare to you." I said to her. She smiled at me and kissed me. I kissed back and hovered over her. I felt her pull away, I looked down at her. "You're birthday is next month right?" I asked her. "Yeah, July 15. I'll be 17." I said to him. He smiled, "alright." I smiled and kissed him.


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to make them longer but school gets in the way.

One Month later

_Calum Hood_

I sat down on my couch as my phone buzzed, it was a text from London. I was watching tv.

_come over, no one is home._

I smiled and texted her back. 

_Anything for you love._

I saw her text me back

_aw thanks, the front door is open so you can just walk in._

I smiled again as I texted her

_alright see you in a few._

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my keys and cigarettes. I walked out of my apartment into the dull hallway. The hallway has plain white walls and an ugly brown carpet. I walked downt the stairs and out of my apartment building. I saw my car, it is a white, 2001 Mazda 262. I walked over to it and got in. I started the car and  pulled out of the apartment complex and started for London's house. I turned on the radio and heard Green Day. I blasted it as I drove down the street. I drove down the street to a Walmart, I needed to get her a cake or cupcakes. I pulled into the walmart parking lot and parked close to the doors. I got out of my car and walked in. I walked over to the baking section and saw blue and black cupcakes. I smiled and grabbed them along with candles. I walked over to the cashier, It was my best friend Luke. "Calum come here!" Luke said excitedly. "What's up?" I asked. He smiled, "The usual, I'm working at Walmart." Luke said chuckling. "What about you though, cupcakes and candles?" Luke asked me ringing them up.

"It's London's birthday, and she is turing 17 and she is alone so I wanted to make it special." I said to him. Luke smiled, "Hey make sure to use a condom." Luke said laughing. I blushed, "What the fuck, no it's not like that." I said to him. "Aw is Cal blushing?" Luke teased. "No stop." I said, making him laugh. "That'll  be $15.98." Luke said opening the cash registar. I got out my wallet and gave him a $20. "Thanks. Here is your change." Luke said. I smiled, "See you later." I said grabbing my bag and walking back out to my car.

I got back in the car and started it. I put the cupcakes on the seat next to me. I pulled out of the walmart parking lot and started for London's house. I passed by a whole bunch of buildings and went down her street. I saw her house on the corner and parked a block over so her parents don't see my car. 

I grabbed the cupcakes and walked to her house. I saw her sitting on the couch watching tv. "Happy birthday!" I said walking into her house. "Thank you!" She said sitting up. I walked over to her and sat down next to her on the couch. I put the cupcakes on the coffee table and she looked at them smiling. "Are those cupcakes?" She asked. "Yeah, I thought that you might want them." I said. She smiled and grabbed the box. She opened it and picked out a blue frosting one for me and a black one for her. "Thank you." I said. She smiled and started unwrapping it. "Wait hold on, I have to sing happy birthday!" I said grabbing the candles and taking one out. I put a blue one in her cupcake and grabbed my lighter. I lit the candle and started singing happy birthday. I turned off the lamp, the only thing lighting up the living room. The candle could only light up our faces. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear London, happy birthday to you. Make a wish." I said to her. She smiled and blew the candle out. "What did you wish for?" I asked as she turned back on the lamp. "I can't tell you or else it won't come true." She said smiling. I smiled and pcedk her lips. We started eating the cupcakes. We both finished two. 

I put my hands on her hips she looked at me and pulled her onto my lap. "Calum." She said putting her head in my neck, kissing it. She kissed my collar bone. "London." I said as my breath hitched as she started sucking. I picked her up bridal style. She smiled as she looked up at me. I walked up the stairs to her room. I put her on the bed. "London." I said as I started to pace. "There's something I need to tell you." I said to her nervously. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, because I do. I really love her. "I....I really lo-" I got cut off by her. "Calum, I love you." She said. I watched as a weight lifted off of her shoulders.

"I love you too. I really love you." I said smiled. I smiled and walked over to the bed. I smiled as she sat up next to me. She smiled aas I pulled her into my arms. I reached into my jeans pocket and grabbed a box. I looked at London. I saw her look at the box. It was my moms. My mom died when I was 16 from cancer. "Here, this was my mom's engament ring. I want you to have it." I said as she sat up. She looked at me shocked. The ring had a rose gold band and a medoim sized diamond rock on the top.

"Cal, I can't. You told me what happened. I cant." She said. I opened the case and her hand went over her mouth. "Cal, it's beautiful, but I can't." She said. I grabbed the ring and her hand. I put the ring on the ring finger of her right hand. "Calum, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." She said looking up at me. "I'm doing this because I love you, and we've been talking for almost three months now and I was wondering if you will to be my girlfriend?" I asked her. She smiled looking up at me. "Of course, Calum, I will be your girlfriend." London said smiling. I smiled, I smiled a real smile for once. I kissed her lips and she pulled me on top of her. I felt her kiss back and I deepend the kiss. "London?" I heard a girls voice making us pull away from each other. We both sat up. I looked over at the girl, she had dark brown, long hair that went down to her mid back. "Allison let me explain." London said. "No don't, all i wanted to do was celebrate your 17 birthday, but no you are to busy slutting around Calum Hood. Serously Calum, you are a waste of space, go find a cliff and jump off of it. I don't think anyone will miss you." her words ripped through me. I watched her storm off.

"Calum, I'm so sorry." London said facing me. She was almost in tears. "London its okay, I'm used to it." I said to her. "I'm sorry about my family and my parents. I'm sorry about my mom and dad forcing people to think the way they do about you." She said now in tears. I pulled her into my arms. "It's alright London." I said to her. "No its not okay. Calum I love you and it hurts me to hear what people call you." London said. "London, please its okay. I love you. A record label as seen my band's covers on line and they are based out in L.A., California. I'm supposed to get a call soon to see what they said. If they sign us, do you want to come to L.A. with the boys and I?" I asked her. She lifted her head out of my shoudler. I watched her smile, "Yes of course. I don't want to stay here with my family missing you." she said. "That's good because I couldn't imagine leaving without you." I said.


	3. T H R E E

London Spencers

"Please drive home safe." I said as I walked Calum to his car. I had his sweater on. It was currently snowing. Which isn't good for this town. Once a single snowflake hits the ground someone gets hurt in a car accident. "London, you don't have to worry. I'll be fine, I just live right across town." Calum said. I looked at him and breathed in the cold air. Calum's brown eyes calmed me. "I don't know what I'd do without you." I said and Calum smiled. I smiled and he grabbed my hands. "I love you." Calum said smiling. "I love you too." I said smiling as he started to lean in. I kissed him, I felt him kiss back passionately.

I heard a car stop next to us, then yelling. "LONDON SPENCERS, GET AWAY FROM CALUM!" I heard my dad. I looked at Calum. Panic raised through my veins. I turned around and saw my dad and Kate get out of my dad's SUV.

"Calum, I'm sorry. Please don't let them separate us." I said panicing. I felt Calum let go of one of my hands. "I won't, I promise." Calum said. "I love you." I said so everyone could here me. "I love you too." Calum said loudly. I heard Kate gasp. I felt Kate grab my wrist. I looked at Calum. "But, Kate. One more kiss." I said trying to loosen the grip. "No!" Kate yelled. I started getting pulled to the car. "London!" I heard Calum panicing. Tears starting to sting my eyes. I was getting torn away from the thing I loved. I watched my dad hold down Calum as he tried to get to me. "Calum!" I yelled as I wiggled myself out of Kate's grip.

I pushed my dad off of Calum. "Just one more kiss." I said. I clung onto Calum and he kissed me passionately. I felt him wrap his arms around me, trying to make it so no one could take me from him. I clung onto Calum, making him told me tighter. I tried to kiss back but I got pulled from Calum. I missed Calum's touch. "Calum, in the car." Dad ordered and Calum got into his car. I got pushed into my dad's SUV.

"No please. I need him." I said while playing with the ring he gave me. I saw Calum drive off and my dad get back in the car. "We are going home." Dad said emotionless. We drove down the street and into my drive way. When we get in there I need you to give me anything he gave you." My mom said emotionless. I nodded almost breaking down. We got out of the car and I got into my house.

I took off the sweater Calum gave me. I breathed in his familiar sent probably one last time and gave it to my mom.  I put the ring he gave me in my back pocket. "thats it." I said to her. My mom nodded. Please let Cal be okay. I saw my dad turn on the news. I heard Calum's name on the news. I ran over to it and saw his familiar white car crushed under a a semi truck. Shock ran through out me. "London...." I heard my dad say. Worry replaced the saddness taking over. "Calum, is now in the hospital in critical condition." the news anchor said. I looked from my dad to my mom, then Kate. The hospital is across town, I would run there. "No, London, you are not leaving." My dad hissed.

"I'm going, and I will stay there until he gets better. He has been there longer than you guys ever have. I love Calum and I'm not just gonna sit here. I need to comfort him." I said. I saw them get angry. I got out my phone as I heard it start to ring. It was an unknown number. I answered it, "Hello, London. This is Luke, i'm Calum's friend, you need to get to the hospital now." Luke said, his voice was full of panic. "I know what happened, please come get me, I don't have a car." I said stepping outside of my house. "Sure, I need your address." he said. I smiled and gave it to him. I hung up the phone. Come on Luke, where are you? I thought to my self.

I saw my aunt Kate come outside on the deck. "I know how much you love him. He really needs someone right now and I know what I said about him. I'm sorry." Kate said. I glared at her as I heard my name being called and honking. "London! Lets go!!!" I heard Luke. I looked at the road. I ran down my driveway and into Luke's car. I was next to guy with bright red hair and a blonde curly haired guy was in the passenger seat. They were all panicking. "I'm Michael, and that's Ashton." Michael said.

I smiled at him. "I'm London." I said barley audible. I felt like crying, "please just get to the hospital." I said almost crying as Luke started down the road.

We arrived to the hospital and got his room number. I walked into his room and saw Calum. He was connected to a bunch of machines. Tubes were going in and out of his stomach. One big one was going down his throat. Tears spilled from my eyes at the sight of him. I fell the the floor and put my head in my knees. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I saw a red flannel, it must be Luke. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with out him. We can't go, he needs us right now." I said into Luke's shoulder. "We won't, I promise. Hopefully he'll be up soon." Luke said trying to calm me. I got off of the floor and walked over to Calum. He was pale, really pale. He had an IV in his arm. I grabbed his limp hand and intertwined our fingers. 

"Please be okay. Please Calum wake up. I need you. I can't do this without you. I know my parents and I know they won't ever let me see you when you wake up but I don't care. Hopefully when you wake up, that record label will sign you guys and we can leave." I said smiling at the end. "Uhh, London." I heard Ashton.  I turned around and saw my dad and London. Luke, Michael, and Ashton walked over to Calum and I. "London, we need to go." my dad said. I shook my head. I saw my dad get angry. "No dad I can't leave him. He needs us." I said to my dad. "I don't care what that waste of space needs." my dad said. "Watch your mouth." Ashton said angry. My dad looked at Ashton and got closer to him. "Don't talk to me like that" my dad said angry. "Don't talk about Calum like that." Ash said. "Why? he deserves to die. He won't be missed." Dad said. Anger pulsed through me. I watch Ashton try to lunge at my dad. I saw Luke hold him back. "No, Ashton no. We are so close to leaving. Don't ruin it." Luke said pushing Ashton back. "Now, London lets go." Kate said. "No, I'll come back soon but I just got here. I'll have them take me home." I said. Kate nodded and she dragged my dad out of the room. 

I looked at them, they all looked mad. "I'm so sorry about my dad, I'm really sorry. If you guys want me to leave, i'll leave." I said to them almost in tears. "No, thats not you. Just becasue it's your dad doesn't mean its you." Ashton said. I nodded. I sat down on a bench and put my knees up to my chest and put my head in my knees. "Please wake up Calum we all need you." I heard Michael. I felt all of my energy drain from my system from crying and worrying. I laid down on the bench in Calum's room. I curled up in a ball and felt my eyes getting heavy I closed and let the darkness surround me. 

_Luke Hemmings_

I walked into Cal's room with Michael and Ashton. We were getting coffee from the cafeteria. I looked over and saw London sleeping on the bench. She really loves Calum, if she didn't, she would have left. "Alright we need to get her home or in a bed." I said to them. Ashton looked at me, "Calum told me that he loves her and that he would do anything for her. I don't think she's gonna leave weather we try to drag her out or not." Ashton said. "If Calum was awake, he would find a way to get her in a bed." Michael said. "I'll go talk to a nurse." I said. They both nodded. I took a drink out of my coffee and walked up to a nurse. "Hey, Calum's girlfriend is past out on the bench in the room. She's not gonna leave even if you drag her out. Can she use a bed and sleep in his room?" I asked the nurse. She looked up at me. "Of course. I know what its like to be in her situation." She said. "Thank you so much." I said to her. She nodded and walked off. I walked back to Cal's room, "She's gonna get a bed" I said smilng. "Yay!" Michael said. 

I watch the nurse roll in a hospital bed with pillows and blankets. I walked over to London. I sat my cup down and picked her up bridal style. "Calum" I heard London say softly as I put her on the bed. "Calum, please." London said getting louder. "Calum, you promised. CALUM!" London yelled sitting up in the bed. She looked up at us, "I'm sorry." She said and laid back down and went back to sleep. "Must of been a nightmare" I said to them. They both nodded. "She's exhausted. I will sleep one of the bench." MIchael said. I nodded. I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and laid down on another bench. There are three. I saw both Michael and Ashton get blankets and lay back down on the benches. I saw one of the nurses turn off the light and shut the door. 

 


End file.
